Sorting articles such as garments and other clothing is a tedious and time consuming process. For example, sorting socks requires that a person sorts each individual sock while looking for a match to that sock. In order to find matches, the person may lay all of the socks on a nearby structure such as a table or floor, and then individually select matching pairs of socks. The matched pair of socks are then typically placed into a laundry basket and stored in an appropriate place.
Apparatuses have been developed to aid in sorting and matching garments such as socks. For example, apparatuses have been developed that compare the size and colors of articles of clothing such as socks in order to sort and match the socks. These apparatuses are expensive and impractical for most users. Additionally, various improvements to garments have been developed to help aid in sorting and matching garments such as socks. For example, some garments have print indicia at a predetermined location on the garment for matching garments. The print indicia for each garment is then compared with each other garment's print indicia to find a match. This system detracts from the aesthetic qualities of the garments.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus or device that addresses the problems associated with conventional apparatus and methods for sorting garments.